Arcadia
by grimmyneko
Summary: Wonder Woman has a little sister, and Warren Peace has it bad for the short, fiery girl with a backstory as mysterious as her power. Rated T for cursing. WarrenXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Warren fic! I don't own Sky High! Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Have you guys heard?" Ethan asked, shoving his glasses up on his face and sitting down at the outside table beside Zach. "Wonder Woman is coming to Sky High this afternoon!"<p>

Layla looked up from her textbook. "Are you serious?!"

"That's so awesome!" Zach shouted excitedly, looking around with a goofy grin at the group.

"Do you know why she's coming?" Will asked, leaning forward slightly. "Is she gonna talk to us about fighting crime and stuff?"

Warren lifted an eyebrow at him and shook his head, going back to his book.

* * *

><p>The group walked down the hallway towards their classes and chatted about nothing. "Dude, look!" Zach smacked Warrens chest with the back of his hand and pointed to the front door of the school.<p>

Warren chose to ignore the face that Zach had dared touch him, and glanced over the students who were standing and staring.

There, at the front of the school, was Wonder Woman. She was even wearing the outfit.

What really caught Warren's attention, everyone's attention actually, was the young woman standing beside her as she spoke to Principal Powers.

The girl was around five foot six, had an obviously muscular body and very fair skin. Her hair matched her skin and was pure white, wispy, thin and long enough to brush the top of her butt.

She wore brown leather boots that reached just below her knees, white thigh socks, a black skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, a red tank top and a brown leather jacket.

The girl turned to the crowd of students and glared, her frost blue eyes sharpening angrily. Warren noticed a thin scar across her right cheek and a red guitar pick tied to a leather cord around her neck.

Principal Powers faced the students and crossed her arms over her chest. Immediately, they scattered...all but Will and his group of friends.

"Ah, Mr. Stronghold. Would you all mind showing Miss. Prince around the school?" she lifted her eyebrow as though commanding it.

Principal Powers smiled and nodded at Wonder Woman and the girl before walking away.

Warren barely heard Wonder Woman whisper to the girl, "Be nice. No fights. Make friends."

The girl nodded and the two shared a hug until Wonder Woman broke away and walked from the school.

"Hi, I'm Layla." Layla beamed, walking towards the white haired girl.

She looked Layla up and down, adjusting her back pack. "Arcadia."

"So what's your first class?" she asked, nearing Arcadia. Warren furrowed his brow when she almost flinched away from Layla.

Arcadia pulled her schedule out. "Gym."

The group shared a look. "Yeah, us too." Will gave a smile. "We should go though, Coach Boomer won't be happy if we're late."

Layla chatted with Arcadia as they walked down the halls to the gym...well Layla talked, Arcadia looked wistfully out the windows as though wishing she could be anywhere but at the high school.

"Right! So, here we are. Um, we have to change first though." Layla kind of shifted uncomfortably and nodded to the girls locker room.

Arcadia lifted an eyebrow and shook her head, sashaying into the locker room. EVERYONE noticed Warren staring after her and Will went so far as to nudge him in the side with his elbow and give him a grin.

"Shut up." he growled and stalked into the boys locker room.

As the rest of the group dispersed, Will and Layla shared a look that clearly meant, "let's get Warren and Arcadia together."

"ALRIGHT. EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN." Coach Boomer...well...boomed. "NOW. I HAVE BEEN GIVEN SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS NOT TO TEST MISS ARCADIA PRINCE."

The entire gym turned to stare at the smallish, white-haired girl in short-short exercise pants and a baggy t-shirt.

She crossed her arms and glared at Coach Boomer. "BUT. MY INSTRUCTIONS SAID NOTHING ABOUT SAVE THE CITIZEN!" he screamed and the students cheered.

"NOW THEN! PRINCE, GET OUT THERE!" Arcadia stood from her seat on the bleachers and leapt over the side onto the gym floor. Layla and the others shared a worried glance.

"MADISON. YOU'RE ON PRINCE'S TEAM." Boomer looked around the gymnasium and grinned, pointing to Ethan. "POPSICLE. PEACE. GET OUT THERE."

Warren's growl could basically be heard all around the gym as he stormed onto the gym floor. Arcadia glanced at the blonde, blue-eyed, seemingly bitchy girl standing next to her and her scowl deepened.

The girl looked over and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'm Brittany. I use ice, you?"

"You'll find out." Arcadia crossed her arms and turned to face Warren and Ethan. Poor Ethan looked as if he would piss himself.

"MADISON. HEROES OR VILLAINS?" Arcadia had a feeling that she knew exactly what Brittany would pick.

She smirked, tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder and cocking her hip to the side. "Villains. Duh."

Warren shook his head and Arcadia scoffed, rolling her icy eyes. "BEGIN IN TEN, NINE, EIGHT-"

As Boomer counted down, Arcadia turned to Brittany. "What's the object of this game?"

"Keep them, the heroes, away from the citizen or knock 'em out so they don't reach the citizen in time to save it." she pointed to a plastic doll above what looked like a giant, metal, shredder.

Arcadia nodded and opened her mouth to speak. "But, don't worry." she added. "You don't even have to move from that spot." ice covered her hands and she grinned maliciously.

Ethan gulped and Arcadia took a step back, keeping her arms crossed. It was clear to everyone that Brittany was showing off to Warren, which absolutely disgusted Arcadia.

In seconds, Ethan had been frozen in his small puddle on the ground and Warren was practically lit on fire as Brittany tried overly-hard to freeze him.

It seemed like she was...running out of ice? Arcadia called out, "Want me to do something?"

All she received was a harsh glare before Brittany returned her attention to fighting Warren. Within an instant, Brittany was thrown across the gym and knocked out.

Arcadia glanced at the countdown. Two minutes. Warren glared at her and she cocked her head to the side. "Alright. Let's see whatchya got, hot stuff." she smirked.

He narrowed his eyes and lit up, hurling fireballs at the small girl. Everyone stared, some gasped as she didn't even twitch. As soon as the flames touched her, they disappeared.

Everyone froze, including Boomer. And Warren. "Go ahead." she grinned, crossing her arms and pushing her hip to the side. "Try again. I'm sure it'll work."

And he did try again. And again. Every time, however, the flames vanished with a small sparkle as they hit her body. Soon enough, the timer went off with a loud buzz.

Warren growled as Coach Boomer shouted that Arcadia won, but she was already walking back to the bleachers with her head held high and her hips swinging.

Arcadia's P.O.V.

"That was amazing!" Layla giggled and pulled me down next to her in the bleachers. "What was that?!"

I shrugged. "My power."

"Yeah." Will grinned, edging closer. "But what IS your power?" I noticed Warren glare at me as he sat down behind Will.

"It's kinda lame actually. Can't do much with it." I rolled my eyes, clearly they weren't understanding that I didn't like my power, or talking about it.

Layla nudged my arm. "Oh, c'mon Arcadia. Just tell us!"

To my surprise, and theirs I believe, Warren spoke up. "Isn't it obvious that she doesn't want to talk about it, hippie?"

He and I shared a glance and I nodded slightly. "ALRIGHT. LOCKER ROOMS." Boomer exclaimed and I leapt up immediately.

I swung the locker open and slid into my clothes. I finished zipping up my boots and reached for my necklace. It wasn't there. My heart started pounding and my breath came in short bursts.

"Layla." I panted.

She placed her hand on my leather-clad back. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?!"

"Have you seen my necklace?" she looked in my locker and on the floor.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Arcadia's necklace?" she shouted. "It's a guitar pick on a leather string!" several girls shook their heads, some looked around.

As we walked from the locker room, I shrugged Layla's hand off. "Don't worry, you'll find-"

I blocked out what Layla was saying as I saw Brittany walk past, brushing her hair over her shoulder, showing off. My. Necklace.

Narrowing my eyes, I sashayed dangerously towards her. "Hey, frosty-the-snow-bitch!" I snarled, students were scurrying out of my path.

She twirled around, smiling hideously at me. "Something wrong, Arcadia?"

"Yeah." I growled. "You're a little bitch." I snapped, pulling my fist back and slamming it into her nose. I felt a satisfying snap and stepped back slightly. She shrieked and tried to scratch me. "No way in hell are you pulling that girly shit with me."

I dodged her wicked nails and twisted her arm behind her back, slamming her into the lockers. Throwing her onto the ground, I shoved my knee into her gut.

"If you EVER take ANYTHING of mine again, I'll rip out your jugular." I hissed, tearing my necklace off of her. "With my teeth."

I was suddenly grabbed and pulled down the hallway quickly. "Are you crazy?!" Warren snapped, throwing me into an empty classroom.

"No. But you sure as hell are if you think you can touch me." I shoved him away from me.

"I just saved you from the teachers AND Brittany's little cheerleader friends." his eyes narrowed and he shoved me on the shoulder with his finger.

I smacked his arm away from me. "Well I don't NEED saving." I started to walk out of the room, but he grabbed me by the waist and tugged me back as Principal Powers prowled past.

"Yeah," he sneered. "I can tell."

I made a sound of disgust and tore myself away from his grasp. "NEVER. Touch me. Again." grabbing my bag from the floor, I stalked from the room and right into Coach Boomer.

"Principal Powers is looking for you, Prince." he clicked his pen and pointed it towards the front of the school. "Get."

I swung my bag across my chest. "Thanks. Sir." I emphasized the "sir" and stomped down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this, Arcadia!" Diana shouted, crossing her arms. "Your first day and I'm already in the principal's office because you got in a fight!"<p>

I huffed and looked up at her from my seat with a small growl. "I wouldn't call it a fight, exactly. That suggests both sides stand an equal chance of winning."

"Arcadia!" she glowered. "Gods save us both, you are GOING to do well in this school!" Diana turned to Principal Powers. "I apologize, Principal. She usually doesn't do this."

"Yes I do." I scoffed. "But I always have a reason. I don't just start fights for the fun of it."

Diana crossed her arms over her stomach. "So. What's your reason?"

I swallowed roughly and stared at the ground. "She stole my necklace." Diana sighed and sat down in the seat next to me.

"Not to interrupt, but that doesn't seem like a good enough reason to give Brittany Madison a black eye, fractured rib, broken nose and horribly bruised stomach."

My sister leaned over the desk and spoke softly as if trying not to upset me. "I AM very sorry about what happened today, but you have to understand that Arcadia is a good girl. She just...had a rough past."

Powers sighed and thought for a moment. "I will let this one slide, but if you get into another fight, I'll have to suspend you." she threatened. Just for that, I felt like hitting her, but I knew better.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." I nodded.

I stood up. "Alright, it's lunch. Go." I nodded again and grabbed my bag, walking hurriedly from her office and into the lunch room.

Thankfully, finding an empty table was easier than I thought it'd be. I slid into a seat and opened my bag, pulling a book from it and started reading.

"Hey!" I could tell without looking up that it was Layla.

My shoulders tensed and I slowly put my book down. "Yes?"

"Oh..." she looked around at her group of friends. "Well, we were just wondering if you'd be okay with us sitting here?"

"There are other tables." I pointed out.

Will sat down beside me and smiled. "Yeah, but we wanna sit with you."

Layla sat on the other side of me. "Yep! We wanna be friends!" she smiled brightly. "We think you're pretty cool."

"I'm not. I promise. I'm really lame." I urged.

Warren threw himself down in the seat in front of me. "Don't bother, ghost girl. It won't work."

"Thanks for the warning, hot stuff." I snapped, hurling my book at him. He caught it just as it was going to hit him and placed it back in front of me.

"You're lucky I didn't burn it." he snapped.

I gave a cocky smirk and stood up. "It wouldn't have worked anyway. We already tried it, didn't we?"

He stood up quickly, his chair falling to the ground with a slam. He towered over me, but I didn't care. "You wouldn't stand a chance, marshmallow."

"Just naming things that are white isn't insulting, matchstick." I barked.

His hands started smoking. "Matchstick insinuates that I'm scrawny, vampire. And I sure as hell ain't."

"I'm shocked that you know a word as big as 'insinuates', flame brain." I retaliated.

I was pulled back into my seat by Layla and Will placed a hand on Warrens shoulder. "Okay, you two. Calm down." Layla laughed nervously, glancing around the cafeteria.

After a few minutes, we'd calmed down and the group, besides me and Warren, we're chatting animatedly. "Hey! Arcadia, right?"

A blonde, green-eyed, muscle-bound boy had stopped in front of our table. "Yes?"

"Sweet, um...so my friends and I are throwing this party on Saturday. You wanna come?" he grinned, sliding his eyes down my body. I was physically repulsed.

I propped my head up with my hand and smiled sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him. "One thing."

"Yeah?" he licked his lips.

"What's your power?" I bit my lip. "Being a misogynistic asshole, or having the ability to shift your head into a block shape?"

He scoffed, and stood back. "Bitch." he growled, stomping away.

"Well, duh." I muttered. "It's part of my personality."

Layla giggled and gave me a smile. "That was pretty great. He's a total sexist and always gets what he wants."

"Not anymore." I snapped, sliding my book back in my bag.

Will turned towards me more. "So! You busy Friday?"

"That depends. Why?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Layla beamed at me. "Well, since you're new to town, we though it'd be nice if we took you out someplace. Ya know, like, show'd you around some."

"I'll see if I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two because I have no life and don't wanna do homework! I still don't own Sky High, what a shock. Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Of course you're going out tonight!" Diana beamed. "Firstly, you already said you would. Second, you're making friends, which is amazing! And third, you're just gonna sit home and eat food and watch movies."<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm going." I started for the door.

"Absolutely not!" she shrieked, grabbing me by the arm. "Not looking like that, you're not."

I was dragged upstairs and forced into a light blue dress with white sparrows patterned on it. It reached my mid-thighs, as most of my clothing did and had spaghetti straps holding it up.

"Put this brown belt on too." she tossed it to me. "Here's your jacket." she tossed my brown leather to me and threw my boots at me too.

"Diana. Aren't you forgetting something?" I muttered, sliding my boots on.

She lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Money, Di. Money."

"Of course!" she laughed, jogging downstairs as I followed, snatching my bag on the way. "Try to have fun." she smiled. "And, Cadia." I turned to face her. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

><p>"That outfit is so cute! Dresses look really good on you." Layla smiled as I met them outside the Paper Lantern as I was instructed to do.<p>

Will smiled and held the door open for us both. "Hope you like Chinese food."

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said, following Layla as she walked straight to a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

We looked at the menus and Layla kept looking up at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not!" she smiled. "So! Do you have any questions about Sky High? Or the students in Sky High? Like Warren?"

I furrowed my brow at her and Will nudged her, shaking his head. "Yeah, actually. One. Is he a junior?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah, he seems like a kinda dumb guy too, but he's actually really smart. He can be nice too. And he really does care. He helped save the school last year. And he's not too bad looking either." she rambled.

"Layla. What the hell." I blinked at her.

Layla shook her head. "Sorry. I don't know what I was doing."

"Oookay." I looked back at the menu.

"Oh! So, Magenta and I were gonna have a sleepover after this and I was wondering if you'd like to come." she smiled expectantly.

Sleepover? I don't think I'd ever even been to one. "Okay. I guess."

"Great! Oh! Ohhhh..." Layla looked up at our waiter. Oh..."Heyyyy Warren." she smiled, scratching her neck.

Oh my god. What. His hair was all...tied back and...huh. Hot stuff was living up to his name. "Hi. What do you want?" he grumbled, holding the pad and pen.

"General Tso's Tofu." Layla smiled. "And green tea."

"Chicken and broccoli." Will smiled awkwardly.

I shifted my gaze and shrugged. "I'm not really hungry. Just a coke."

"Aw, c'mon. Get something, Arcadia." Layla pleaded. "Everything is really good here."

Sighing, I glanced at the menu again. "I guess a bowl of hot and sour soup."

"Sure thing, ghost girl." Warren smirked, leaning forward to take my menu.

I didn't have the guts to call him hot stuff when he looked like this. "Thanks, matchstick."

Once he'd left, I heaved a deep breath and looked down. "Oh my god, you totally like Warren!" Layla whispered excitedly.

"No. I don't." I snapped. "I admit, he looks really...really good with his hair tied back and his arms showing, but I don't LIKE him."

She smiled coyly and nodded. "Okay, but you gotta admit, his voice is PRETTY deep..."

"Ugh! Will! Do something!" I grumbled, pressing my face into my hands.

"Well...it does seem like you two would be good together." he shrugged.

I threw my hands up. "Are you kidding me?!" I could NOT believe this. "I barely even know him!"

"You could get to know him!" Layla argued. "Try and be nice to him?"

I shook my head. "I'm already being nice to him."

"Here." Warren placed our drinks on the table and I refused to look up. Of course Layla HAD to make him seem SO desirable. Now I couldn't even look at him!

After we'd gotten our meals, Layla had to use the bathroom. And so did Will. It was already late and they had been gone for quite a while.

"They ditch you, ghost girl?" Warren asked.

I risked a glance at him. "Who knows?" I shrugged.

"Mind if I sit down?" he gestured to the seat across from me.

"Free country."

We stared at each other for a few minutes before he spoke. "So, they boring you yet?"

Once again, I found myself shrugging. "Not exactly. Oh, I don't know if you've noticed, but they're trying to set us up."

"Yeah." he snorted. "I noticed."

I shook my head, strands of wispy hair fluttering around me. "Why are they doing it? It won't work."

"They think it'll make the world a better place or something." he shrugged. "Why are you hanging out with them anyway? You don't seem like the type to go out to dinner."

Now it was my turn to shrug. "My sister is obsessed with the idea of me having friends. She's forcing me to make them. You all seem like the better option."

"Well, I see them coming back and I need to get to work. Later, ghost girl." he smirked, rising from the booth.

I took a sip of coke. "Bye, matchstick."

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe this is what sleepovers were like. I refused to let Layla and Magenta paint my nails. Or braid my hair. Or give me a ridiculous make over.<p>

Now they were taking turns asking stupid questions about boys and dating. I wanted to hurl myself out a window.

"So, Arcadia." Layla smiled. "What's your type?"

"Of what?"

She and Magenta shared a look. "Of boy!" she laughed, shaking her head as if it had been the most obvious question in the world.

"Uh...I hadn't really thought about it I guess. I haven't had a boyfriend in a couple years..." I mumbled, mentally barring doors that memories were trying to burst through.

Magenta looked up from Layla's extremely purple fingernails. "What happened with the last one?"

I licked my lips, stopping myself from touching my necklace. "He died."

They both stopped and stared at me. "Oh my goodness. What happened?!" Layla exclaimed, mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry, you must be at least a level five friend to unlock my tragic backstory." I smiled tightly.

They both seemed taken aback. What? Like I was gonna tell them how my boyfriend died?! That was friggin personal!

"Well!" Layla smiled, trying to change the subject. "At least tell us how you got that scar."

I touched my cheek lightly and an almost smile formed on my lips. "Its from a bar fight actually."

"No way!" Magenta grinned, leaning forward. Layla's nails had been forgotten.

Nodding, I leaned backwards on my hands. "I was in New York City in this really dingy pub and some asshole decided to grope my friend. He was a real big guy. Real ugly too. Bald, fat, missing a couple teeth I think."

Layla and Magenta wrinkled their noses. "Anyway, I did what any friend would do and punched him in the nose. But apparently he was one of those guys who didn't care about hitting girls, so he tried to hit me."

The girls gasped, leaning closer. "It was sort of an unspoken rule in those types of pubs that unless the person starting the fight pulled out a weapon, it was just your fists. But this guy realized about halfway through our little fight that he was gonna lose."

"So he grabbed this broken bottle off the ground and started swinging it. Now, I'm pretty good at dodging, but this guy was crazy. He had no rhythm to his swings, so I couldn't dodge everything and he managed to slice me."

They stared expectantly at me. "So what'd you do?!" Magenta urged.

"I grabbed a bar stool and hit him across the face with it." I shrugged. "It was a pretty good fight till the police showed up and brought me down to the station. My sister was pretty pissed.."

Layla grimaced. "I would not want Wonder Woman angry with me."

"Me either." I nodded. "But my sister is worse."

* * *

><p>I'd been at Sky High for a few moths now and three weeks into my classes, I was switched into advanced classes, so I had three out of five classes with Warren every day, not including gym.<p>

It was third block. Super Hero History. It sucked. Even more so now that I'd started realizing that Warren Peace was semi-attractive. He sat right next to me.

"Alright, partner up." Mr. Brigham droned. "Work through the rest of the chapter or it's homework."

I turned to Warren, attempting to hide the look of dread that I was sure my face had fallen into.

"Alright, let's get started." he muttered, pulling his hair up into a ponytail. I felt my ears get hot and I grimaced at the feeling of my stomach clenching. "You okay?"

I nodded, staring intensely at my book. "You know, we live across the street from each other right?"

I nodded again. "And other than classes, and that one time at the Paper Lantern, we've never talked."

"Sorry." I muttered.

I heard him sigh. "Yeah, me too. You seemed pretty cool. I'm not too sure what happened."

I started thinking you were cute. "I guess I assumed you didn't really want to talk." I shrugged. Liar.

"I never said that." his voice dropped an octave lower. How.

I started thinking what might happen if we dated and it seemed like a great idea until I remembered Calum. "I just thought you were fine with the friends you had." Liar.

"I can't make new friends?"

I shot him a look. "You're not exactly the most inviting guy ever."

"Yeah, well, you're like a stone wall, ghost girl."

"Shove it, matchstick."

"That's more like it, marshmallow."

"No. Seriously, hot stuff. I am NOT doing this for homework."

* * *

><p>"So! How's everyone's day so far?" Layla asked as she sat down beside Will.<p>

I glanced up from my sandwich. "Well, matchstick and I became best buds. Isn't that right, hot stuff?" I smirked at Warren.

"Nope."

"Thanks..." I muttered, going back to my food.

Magenta snorted and I looked over at her, lifting an eyebrow. "You two have so much sexual tension building up its incredible."

"Seriously. Like, just kiss already." Zach laughed, gazing longingly at Magenta. Warren shot him a death glare and he jumped back slightly. "Or don't. Ya know, do what makes you happy."

I shook my head, tying my hair into a long braid over my shoulder. "Well thanks to hot stuff here, I have a ton of history homework to do when I get home."

"Just come to my house and we'll do it." Warren snapped. "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, Cadia." Will grinned devilishly. "Just go to Warren's house and do it."

Sliding my brown leather off, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shove it Stronghold."

"Hey! Arcadia!" I looked around lazily and found a brown-haired, blue-eyed, freckled boy calling to me from the table across from ours.

What was his name...Matthew...no..Marcus...no...Mac! That was it! "Hey, Mac, what's up?" I stood from my seat and started to walk over. He jogged to me and we stood in front of my table.

"Um..." he rubbed the back of his neck, his ears were turning pink. "Would you like to go out some time?"

Wait what. I stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. "Uh...could I think about it?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Totally! You should definitely think about it!" a grin spread across his face and he stumbled as he walked backwards to his table. "A lot!"

I couldn't help but laugh lightly as I sat back down. We all sat awkwardly for a moment before Layla burst out, "You can't go out with him!"

"What?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Will nudged her and she bit her lip. "No reason." I gave her a short glare and went back to my lunch. "Anyway, did you guys know that Arcadia's gotten into a bar fight before?"

Warren's head shot up and Zach cooed awkwardly, "Is that how you got that badass scar?"

"Yeah."

"She was in this fight with a guy WAY bigger than her and she won!" she was trying to cover up her outburst, but it wasn't working.

I crossed my legs and slid my lunch away from me. "Why shouldn't I go out with him, Layla?"

She shifted uncomfortably under my glare. "Oh, I see." I sneered, leaning back. "You're trying to play matchmaker with me and Warren."

"What?!" she tried laughing my comment off and I stood up angrily, slamming my hands on the table.

"Well you can forget it!" I snapped, stalking over to Mac. "I'd love to go out sometime. How about this Saturday. Seven 'o clock."

He popped up from his seat, grinning. "Sure, where'd you wanna go?"

I looked over my shoulder and glared at Layla, speaking loud enough for my entire table to hear. "The Paper Lantern."

"Great, I love Chinese food." he shrugged, still smiling.


End file.
